Vodnik
Vodnik was a Legend featured in the episode "Vodnik" of Legend Quest. It is a monster than steals the souls of its victims and keeps them for itself. History Once a tinkerer who wanted to use his inventions to help others, something happened that cause the Vodnik to grow bitter and cruel. He decided humanity didn't need his inventions and so he grew a great disdain for them. With the effects of dark magic, Vodnik transformed himself into the "collector of souls", so he could steal the souls of children, keeping them pure, forever. The Vodnik has had dealings with Quetzalcoatl in the past and appears to greatly dislike him, claiming he takes everything and leaves him with only the "crumbs". For possibly hundreds of years, the Vodnik has been stealing the souls of children, hunting them down through the waters and keeping them in his home to stay, and has apparently given some of his souls to Quetzalcoatl, though likely against his will. The Vodnik disguised his voice to be that of a gentle woman in peril to attract Alebrije, using Alebrije's kind and gentle nature against him. After he kidnapped Alebrije, Alebrije tried to convince Vodnik to let him go, but the Vodnik paid no mind to his pleads and stole his soul, leaving his body an empty husk. Later, Leo San Juan went to confront the Vodnik with the Veritas Potion. Though Leo was captured, he managed to slab one of the Vodnik's meals, a fish, with the potion, causing the Vodnik to undergo its effects. Under the effects, the Vodnik reveals his origin story to Leo about how he was once a tinkerer and how he used dark magic to transform himself into his current form. While the Vodnik is talking, Leo sets himself free and with the answers on how to free souls, leaves his home. Leo escapes the home but is quickly grabbed by the Vodnik, who attempts to drag Leo back. However, the souls of the children Leo saved come to the boys aid and shake off the Vodnik, destroying his home and killing him in the process. Personality and traits The Vodnik holds a great disliking to just about everyone but himself. He views humanity to be unworthy of his contributions and steals teh souls of children because they're pure and innocent. The Vodnik hates Quetzalcoatl for taking almost all the Vodnik owned. The Vodnik is selfish and greedy, stealing Leo's food from him and eating it himself, he's also shown to be slovenly, eating food that's been in the ground without hesitation. Being a semi-aquatic creature, the Vodnik eats fishes. Powers and abilities * Teleportation: The Vodnik has the ability to teleport anywhere where their is water, whether it be horse trough's or even puddles. * Soul Stealing: The Vodnik has the ability to steal souls, leaving the bodies as husks. * Aquatic Physiology: Being a semi-aquatic being, the Vodnik can swim underwater very well, and seems to be able to breath underwater as well. He's shown to be fully composed while underwater as well, not struggling to perform basic tasks. * Dark Magic: The Vodnik has access to Magic and has used it to transform himself into his current state. * Pseudo-Immortality: The Vodnik appears to be an ageless being, not aging in centuries. Appearances ''Legend Quest'' * Vodnik Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Legends Category:Europeans Category:Deceased Characters